


Dumb Luck

by Anime_or_scifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Eren is a lovable idiot, Fluff and Crack, M/M, and Levi is here for it, attempt at crack, donut shop! Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/pseuds/Anime_or_scifi
Summary: Levi fell in love with a fucking idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read a lot of tropes in my day. And by far my favorite is the idiot that steals your heart trope. I don't know if I wanna make this into multiple chapters, it all depends on the feedback I get. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy! <3

"Is that all for today?" Levi mumbled tiredly, typing the customer's order onto the screen.

"Nah, I'll have a drink... um... can I have a diet water?"

Levi wasn't sure if his was exhaustion was taking a tole on his hearing or if the stunningly handsome brunet before him really asked him that. "A what?"

"A diet water? Trying to cut down on all the junk food, you know?"

Levi reviewed his order of an entire box of donuts and three cinnamon muffins. "With an order like that, it doesn't seem like it."

The stranger shrugged. "Hey, one step at a time, right?" He laughed. 

It was a pretty pathetic step, but Levi couldn't exactly argue. "Um... well, diet water doesn't exist... I'm pretty sure. I don't think you can even get better than plain water."

"No, it exists. I've seen it." The man said nonchalantly.

Levi just stared at him. "... Right. Is that all for today?"

"Uh..." The man took a ridiculously long moment to think over his answer, pulling a face of frustration as if it was a hard question. "Yeah. Wait- no, yeah, I'm good."

Levi finished calculating the total before anything else could be added on. "Okay, your total is $14.56."

The man brought up his leg, hopping on one foot and pulled a credit card out of his shoe. "Lost my wallet," was the only explanation he gave.

Levi grimaced, accepting the card reluctantly, glancing at the name 'Eren,' and sliding it through. "Don't you have pockets you could put this in?"

Eren looked at him blankly. "... That's a good idea."

Levi handed him his card back and fetched him everything he ordered. And soon, the stranger was out the door with his donuts and regular water. Levi just stared in his wake trying to figure out how someone could be that... clueless.

His manager, Hanji, stepped up behind him, having witnessed the exchange. "He's so stupid, it's almost endearing."

"Don't call him stupid."

"He asked for a fucking diet water, Levi. You can't get much more stupid than that."

"What I wanna know is where the hell he supposedly saw one before," Levi mumbled.

 

~

 

Levi stared back at the customer who'd recently become a regular, absolutely perplexed. "You... you want... we don't sell ice cream."

Eren snorted, rolling his eyes. "Then how do you make your smoothies?"

"... We just use fruit blends, ice, and cream."

"Okay, then can't you just put the ice and the cream together?" Eren asked as if it was the obvious solution.

"That's not how that works." Levi could hear his coworkers stifling their laughter behind him. "Do you want a smoothie?"

"No, I asked for ice cream. I can wait, I'm not in a hurry." Eren wasn't being rude or demanding, just... really clueless. 

Levi had to do something, this man couldn't be argued with. He had no idea why he made the decision he did, but he chose to go the difficult route for him. "Okay, that'll be five dollars."

Eren gladly handed over the money and Levi excused himself to get his order. He went in the back to find Hanji, and after locating them, he sighed frustratedly. "Here's five bucks, please go to the convenience store next door and get an ice cream, any ice cream."

Hanji scoffed at him. "Get your own ice cream on your own time."

"Eren ordered it and he really wants it."

Hanji groaned. "He's back?"

"Of course he is, he's been coming here for weeks. Please do this for me."

Hanji rubbed their temples. "Fine. Whatever. As long as he doesn't make a scene." 

Levi helped other customers while Eren waited patiently by the side after being told that they were 'checking the back.' Hanji came around ten minutes later, walking behind Levi and discreetly handing him a small tub of ice cream. Levi pretended to fetch it from the other room and came back to hand it to Eren. "Here's your ice cream."

"Awesome! Dude, thank you so much. It's even my favorite flavor," Eren beamed. He looked up at Levi, reaching into his pocket and giving him a few bills. "This is like the best customer service I've ever gotten. Usually people just tell me to get out if they think they don't have something I ordered."

Levi waved his hands dismissively at the money. "Um, we're really not supposed to accept tips directly—"

"But you deserve it! You work so hard and you got me my favorite flavor, go ahead, take it!" 

Levi checked around to be sure his boss wasn't near and hesitantly took the money. They were supposed accept tips in the jar then split them at the end of the day. "You really don't have to do that."

Eren shrugged. "I know. And you don't have to be nice to me, but you are."

Levi neglected to tell him that forcing himself to be nice was part of the job. But he did have extra patience with him. He wasn't sure why.

"I love it here, I'm gonna come here everyday."

Levi didn't know if he was annoyed or happy to hear that.

 

~

 

Sure enough, Eren came everyday for the next two weeks. And every day it was some new hurdle with him. One day, he needed to break a hundred just to buy a water, which made Levi wonder how he even got that bill. Another day, he asked for every drink on the menu, reasoning that he wanted to know which one was his favorite. And the most irritating by far, he paid for a twenty dollar order in change. As bizarre as all the employees found him, they were also amused at his antics. They'd all place bets to see what weird request or action he'd make.

And Levi was always on the receiving end. Even when the line was longer for his register, Eren jumped in that line, having a preference for Levi over the other employees, though he could never understand why. But he wasn't complaining either.

Then, one day, Eren came in a little later during a particularly busy part of the day. The line for both registers was ridiculously long, but he waited anyways.

Levi was beyond stressed with so many orders coming in so fast, each one being different and annoyingly specific. He'd gotten several orders wrong by now, but luckily no one was throwing a fit yet. He hated Saturdays. 

The line kept getting longer, people were endlessly impatient, but fortunately not rude. Everyone had somewhere to be or was on a strict schedule. Eren just lingered in the line, vaguely swaying and waiting to get up to Levi.

Then there was only one person ahead of him, making him even more eager to speak to Levi. And even though Levi was taking a little longer with this customer than everyone before him, he wasn't bothered.

Eren could see the bags under his eyes and how frustrated he was getting, typing then retyping the order several times. The customer checked his watch every few seconds, huffing out agitated breath needlessly loud, specifically so Levi would hear.

"I've got places to be, you know?" The customer grumbled.

"I'm sorry, we're a bit backed up today," Levi said in a rehearsed tone, having said it multiple times to other people. 

The customer sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes. Levi finished recording his order and started rushing around to get together the man's donuts and coffee. With noise coming from all directions, he couldn't help but get distracted as he worked, but he went as fast as he could to get the line moving.

"Here you go, sir," Levi said, setting everything down before the customer.

The man didn't even thank him. He just took his things, checking the bag of donuts and looked up exasperatedly at Levi. "This is not what I ordered."

Levi checked the receipt and briefly looked into the bag, realizing his error. "I'm sorry sir, I'll get you your order. Just one minute—"

"Are you kidding me?" The man groaned. "This is ridiculous, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here? I don't have time for this!"

"I'm sorry," Levi repeated for what felt like the millionth time. "I'll go get what you ordered now."

Levi left and the customer was only getting more annoyed by the second. When Levi took a little longer than he had when he first tried to retrieve the order, his mind too jumbled after the long day, the man muttered under his breath, "Jesus Christ." Eren didn't think the man had the right to be so rude. Of course he understood the stranger had somewhere to be, but Levi was doing all he could. 

Levi brought back a bag, handing it over. "Here you go, I'm so sorry about the wait—"

"What the hell, do you want me to be late?"

"Sir—"

"How many times does it take for you to get an order right? I should be on the road right now, I should've had my order the first time."

"Calm down, he's doing his best," Eren said.

Both Levi and the customer looked back at him in surprise. Levi didn't have time to thank him or acknowledge his comment, he just needed to get that man out of there. So he excused himself and went to retrieve the order again. The man scanned him skeptically, but turned back around without a word. 

The stranger shook his head. "This is not good. You'd be fired by now if you were working for me."

"So, I'm guessing you don't let the people who work for you make little mistakes?" Eren questioned. "You must always be short staffed. Or have no one to work for you at all."

Levi smirked, overhearing Eren while trying to get the food together. He couldn't talk to a customer like that, but another customer sure as hell could. 

The man faced Eren. "I'm sorry, but haven't you seen how many times he's gotten my order wrong? This shouldn't be acceptable."

"Yeah, well... considering your nasty attitude I can see why anyone would take so long. Just give him a break, he's working hard and the world doesn't revolve around you, you can wait a couple more minutes."

"I'm going to be late for my job if this keeps up. Are you saying there isn't a problem with that?"

Eren frowned, looking down at him. "There are worse things that can happen. We're all late sometimes, you'll live."

The man started fuming. "Forget it!" He shouted at Levi, taking his drink and walking out the door.

Eren shuffled forward, beaming at Levi.

"If he'd waited two more seconds, he'd have his food," Levi said, holding up the bag. "Do you want this? He already paid for it."

"Sure, I'll take it."

Levi let out a sigh, absolutely exhausted. "Thank you for sticking up for me. What can I get for you today, Eren?"

"It wasn't a problem. And just a water. I already have that guys food."

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Bless you," Levi said, walking to get a bottled water out of the fridge. That was the simplest order he had all day. 

Eren paid with a few bills. "Keep the change." He offered Levi another warm smile and went to leave. 

Levi tended to the next customer. Had he not been busy, he would've noticed Eren stop at the door, contemplating something, then deciding on getting back in line.

It took a decent amount of time before Eren got back to the front, especially since he kept letting new customers get in front of him. But by the time he got back to the front, the rush was over and he was the last one in line. 

"Finally decide on getting something else?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head, reaching into his pocket, taking out a ten dollar bill. "Nah, it's just... you had a real rough day, with so many customers and especially after that one guy. You don't deserve to be treated like that, so here." He placed the bill on the counter. "You deserve a nice tip."

Levi shook his head. "Eren, that's really kind of you, but you don't need to do that. We get a lot of customers like that, it's fine."

"All the more reason to give it to you, you guys shouldn't have to put up with rude people," Eren reasoned. "Besides, you're like... my favorite employee, you work so hard and you're always so nice to me."

No one really talked to Levi like that. He couldn't understand the man very well, but one thing he did understand was that he was genuine and honest. This guy was just so weird, and even though his antics could be a pain, he got excited seeing him walk through the door everyday. 

Levi couldn't believe he was gonna do this, he could get in trouble if the wrong coworker found out. He eyed his coworker dealing with two customers beside them and just thought 'fuck it.'

"How about this?" Levi prompted, handing the bill back to Eren. "You keep this..." He then took a scrap piece of receipt paper and wrote on the back of it, sliding it across the counter. "And you take this."

Eren picked up the paper, studying it. "... What is this?"

Levi looked tiredly back at him. Eren would be the death of him. "... That would be my number."

Eren nodded. "Oh... Oh!" He looked up delightedly, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "This... this is for—"

"Yeah."

"Wow... thank you- I mean... you know," Eren chuckled. 

Levi nodded. "I know."

Eren stumbled over a few more words that sorta made sense as he left. Levi just shook his head after he went out the door. "What an idiot."

 

~

 

Levi's chest felt heavy. Eren hadn't shown up in two days and he hadn't contacted him at all. He was showing up everyday for weeks, perhaps he scared him off by giving him his number. He hoped that wasn't the case. 

Hanji finished helping a customer and sighed. "Slow day, huh?"

"Guess so," Levi mumbled.

"Are you bummed because he hasn't showed up?"

Levi shrugged.

"Levi, it's storming out, maybe he just doesn't wanna come out in this weather."

"He didn't show up yesterday either."

"That doesn't mean anything, he comes here everyday. He's gotta skip sometime. Maybe he's out of town, or it was his mother's birthday or something."

Levi didn't mention that he'd given him his number, and he couldn't help but think he was the reason Eren hadn't come in. 

"If he doesn't come in again, it's probably for the best," Hanji added. "Yeah, he gave us a laugh, but damn, did he add a level of chaos to the work environment." 

Levi didn't want to hear that, he wanted Eren to always come in. 

It was like the universe was listening to his thoughts, because right then, a drenched Eren came walking through the door, his teeth chattering, and walked right up to the counter. It would've been comical to see him so soaking wet if it weren't for the fact he looked so crestfallen.

Levi stared at him wide eyed. "Ere—?"

"Levi, I lost it. I'm so sorry!"

Levi and Hanji watched him, both baffled. "Wait, lost what?" Levi asked.

Eren sniffled. "Your number! I put it in my pocket, and then I washed my jeans, and I was looking for it everywhere, and I couldn't find it, then I found it in my pocket, but it was all wrinkly, and the letters were smudged—" Levi noted that he meant numbers but didn't say anything. "— and I called like 17 people because I thought I could make out what it said, but I couldn't and... and... can I have your number again?" He held up a rose, trying to hand it to Levi. He looked at it and cringed, seeing all the petals demolished, some barely hanging on. "Sorry, uh... the rain kinda messed up the flower."

Levi stared, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe this moron was so sweet and committed enough (and stupid enough) to go out in the terrible storm just to give him a rose and ask for his number again. Who could be heartless enough to say 'no' to this guy?

Levi gently took the rose, wincing when a petal fell off. "Eren, don't worry about it, and of course you can have it, just a sec." He glanced at Hanji, hoping they weren't going to scold him for interacting with a customer like this, but they just looked entertained. He scribbled down his number and handed it to Eren.

Eren grinned widely, his teeth still chattering. "Thank you, and... could I get a hot chocolate? I'm freezing."

Levi typed up his order. "Eren, you can have anything you want." 

Levi took care of Eren's order and watched that poor sucker leave, walking straight back into the pouring rain. He smiled down at his rose, then turned to face Hanji, who had a shit-eating grin. "Don't say anyth—"

"So you got a thing for stupid guys, hu—?"

"Leave me alone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not sure if I'll continue this, so if you want another chapter or two, let me know!
> 
> I don't edit, sorry for any errors. If you liked this, please leave a comment or kudos! My tumblrs are dr-s--art and the-witch-daddy. Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I'm so sorry this is so late!!! But college has been kicking my ass, I'm so busy.
> 
> I was very overwhelmed by the positive feedback on this fic, and I had to at least write an explanation for some of the last chapter. I got a little carried away, this chapter is really short and goes in a lot of different directions. I'm a bit out of practice on terms of writing, so I hope this isn't awful. Enjoy!

Eren let Levi into his apartment. They agreed to have a no-stress, simple first date, just having dinner at home. Levi was surprised that his apartment looked relatively normal, seeing as Eren was so... Eren.

"I'll get right to making dinner, do you have any preferences?" Eren asked, looking through his cupboards.

"I'm not picky," Levi said. He took a seat at the table in the kitchen. "You can make whatever you want."

"You're in for a treat, I'm a really good cook. I'll make us some pasta."

Eren may have been a good cook, but Levi wouldn't know. Because it didn't faze Eren that one needed water to make pasta. And so, not only did he burn their food, but he also set off the fire alarm, which took ten minutes to figure out how to turn off. 

Eren grinned sheepishly, embarrassed over his mistake. "How about I make us some salad?"

Levi eyed the knives and did some simple math. "Um..." He didn't trust Eren so much with sharp objects. "Do you have anything pre-made?"

"Uh, I could check. Do you want something to drink while I look?"

"Sure."

Eren didn't have much to offer, and Levi was fine with water, so he handed him bottled water. Levi took a sip and as he screwed the cap back on, he noticed "diet" written on the label in black permanent marker and the majority of the text was in a foreign language.

"Who wrote this?" Levi pointed.

"Wrote what?" 

Levi blinked back at him. "Where did you get diet water?"

"Oh, my mom gets it for me. They only sell it at her grocery store she just told me recently."

Levi had no idea what his mother was protecting him from or why she bothered to go along with it, but he didn't want to know because he didn't think he could handle it. Some things were just better left unasked. "Interesting."

"Doesn't look like I have much of anything," Eren said, closing the last cupboard. "Sorry, I didn't expect dinner to go so bad. If I did, I would've got a backup."

"That's alright, shit happens."

Eren ran his hand through his hair, he didn't want to leave things hanging and have the date end without either of them eating. "Wanna go out instead? I know a few places that are really good we can check out."

Levi shrugged. "I'm not opposed to that. Where did you have in mind?"

 

~

 

To say that Levi was a little confused when they pulled in the parking lot would be an understatement. Eren drove them to the classier side of town and they arrived at some high end restaurant that Levi had never been to before. Levi'd been expecting a chain restaurant or maybe even fast food. However, knowing Eren, no place in the world should have been a surprise. The man seemed capable of anything.

"Um, Eren?" Levi started as they entered the building. "I don't know if I can afford this place."

"Don't worry about it, it's on me!" Eren assured him, leading him through a crowd of people to the maitre d. "Sure is busy tonight."

Levi set a hand on his date's shoulder. "I can't let you pay for that, it's too much."

"Nah, it's not that bad." Eren turned to the person manning the booth. "Excuse me, could I get a table for two?"

Without looking up from their work, the maitre d asked "Do you have a reservation?"

"Oh... gosh I didn't even think about that." Eren scratched the back of his neck, a tad embarrassed.

"Without a reservation, you'll have to wait and—" They looked up and widened their eyes at the other. "O-Oh, Mr. Jaeger! I'm terribly sorry about that! We'll have a table for you shortly."

"Don't rush yourselves! We're in no hurry," Eren said.

Levi furrowed his brows, finding that interaction odd. He wouldn't voice his concerns but he felt so uncomfortable. He and Eren were underdressed for such an environment and everyone surrounding them was giving them stares and whispering. He didn't know if it was about their attire, about the fact that they didn't have to reserve a table or what. But it was enough to make him self conscious.

They were soon led to their table and treated as top priority by their waitress. Levi couldn't pronounce most of what was on the menu and became more and more overwhelmed as the evening passed. 

Levi looked through the menu, trying to find something that wouldn't cost too much. He didn't care if Eren could afford ten orders of every item, he didn't want to take advantage of him. 

The waitress came over, asking them for their orders. Eren had been ready for some time. "Uh, could I have the me platter?"

"Of course, what would you like for your side?"

"Wait- sorry... the what?" Levi interrupted.

"The me platter," Eren repeated. "They have a platter named after me! Isn't that cool?" He turned back to the waitress. "For a side can I get like your biggest plate of fries? Like I want a thick order of some fries, I want so many."

"... Do you want two orders?" The waitress asked.

"No. Just one giant one. Please."

"A-Alright, anything for you, Mr. Jaeger. What about you?" She turned to Levi.

Levi turned the page and sure enough, there was the 'Eren Jaeger Special' at the top of the page and it seemed to be the least high class thing on the menu. "Um... I'll have that too." And with that, the two were left by themselves.

"Hey, um... if you don't mind me asking, how did you get a meal named after you here?" Levi asked slowly, wondering what the hell was going on. 

"Hm? Oh that's just what I like the most here, so they named it after me." That somehow did not answer Levi's question at all.

"Alright... that's all well and good but does that mean they do that for all customers who have a favorite thing to eat here?"

Eren tapped the table in thought. "... I don't think they do."

This night was going to get strange, Levi thought.

 

~

 

The two had been enjoying their meals and were engaged in lovely conversation when the waitress nervously walked over and put their activities to a halt.

"Sorry to bother you both," she excused herself. "Just checking to see how your meal was."

"It's great!" Eren answered, Levi nodding in agreement. "It's always great here!"

"I'm glad to hear that... so, Mr. Jaeger, how has your mother been?"

Levi frowned at her, not understanding how she knew enough about his mother to ask. Then he figured maybe Eren and his mother were regulars.

"Oh, busy as usual." Eren shrugged. "You know, she's got a hard job, but she's doin good. She's actually going to be visiting next month!"

The waitress appeared stunned. "She-she'll be in the country?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, well... you... you should ask her to stop by. Of course, if she has the available time!"

Eren beamed up at her. "Yeah! She'd loved to come back. I'm sure she wants to stop and see Connie too!"

"Oh wonderful! Well... I'll leave you to your meal." The waitress bowed her head and walked off.

Levi stared at Eren, absolutely perplexed. "Do you know her personally?"

"Nope," Eren said, taking another bite of his meal. 

"... How does she know your mom?" 

"Oh, mom came here a few times."

Eren was being far too vague for Levi's liking. "Then... wait, your mom lives in another country?"

"Yeah, she lives in a little country in Europe."

Levi's interest was peaked. "That's interesting. Why was the waitress so eager to talk about her?"

"My mom is pretty great."

Levi blinked, frustrated. "... Alright."

 

~

 

"Hey Eren! How's mom?" An employee asked as he sped past their table. 

"Good, thanks!" Eren called after him.

Levi pointed back at the stranger. "He knows her too?"

"Yeah, that's Connie, he's a busboy. My mom knighted him." Eren said it so nonchalantly and kept eating, Levi almost thought he was joking.

Levi chuckled with uncertainty. "What?"

"She knighted him."

"I don't... understand..."

"One time we came here and she started choking on her food, so he gave her the Heimlich and she knighted him for it."

Levi's mouth hung open. Was Eren just saying something that had an ulterior meaning? Was he just going off on nonsense again? Levi couldn't imagine any other context where Eren's explanation would make sense. "So, wait... how can your mother do that? Is she the queen of something?"

"No!" Eren laughed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Levi started to calm down. "Sorry, it's just—"

"She's a duchess."

Levi raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What?"

"I said she's a duchess."

"So, that would make you..."

"An earl." 

"You're an earl?"

"Yup." Eren continued eating like it was nothing, which it was to him.

"Wait! So- if you- then that would mean... how come... wait- why aren't you in Europe?"

"When I was a kid, I made a friend here, and I didn't wanna leave her, so she let me stay. Besides, you guys have better donuts."

Levi thought that was too easy. Eren had to be pulling his leg. "Does this mean one day you could be a duke?"

"Yeah, but that'll never happen. My older brother's got that covered." 

Levi couldn't process any of this information. It made a little sense. It would explain why Eren had so much money, the strange water in his home, the way the strangers and staff treated him. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. "Sorry if this is rude, but I don't know if I believe you."

Eren laughed and pulled out his wallet. "You're fine, I can prove it." He took out random crumpled bills and monopoly cards, setting them on the table. He then set down several photos looking for a specific one. "That's not it," he mumbled, setting down a picture of him shaking hands with the queen of England and giving a peace sign with the other. "No..." Another picture, this one of him as a kid sharing a fist bump with someone wearing a crown that Levi didn't recognize. "Not that one..." he slapped down a picture of him with who Levi thought was Bjork, and another picture of him dabbing in front of the White House. "Found it!"

Eren handed Levi a picture of him and his mother, Eren dressed in jeans and a hoodie, while his mother appearing much more regal and traditionally clothed. "That's my mom!"

Levi couldn't argue, telling him it wasn't his mother. And he wasn't exactly an expert in European monarchs, so it's not like he could challenge him. After all, Eren said she was from a small country in Europe, it was more than likely that Levi didn't know the country, let alone who was in charge.

"Wow..." Levi was at a loss for words. 

"Maybe you can meet her when she visits! Hope you don't mind if there's armed guards in the room with you, they can be scary sometimes."

Levi looked like a fish gasping for air above water. Of course, Eren was the kind of person who could say anything, and it might be true, but this was the last thing he expected. 

 

~

 

Eren and Levi had an extensive conversation that consisted mostly of questions from Levi. Afterwards, Eren took Levi home and walked him up to the door. 

"Tonight was a lot of fun," Eren said, swaying in place like a love struck fool. "We should do this again soon."

"Yeah," Levi breathed, still digesting all the new information. "I'd like that."

Eren leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Levi's cheek. "I'll see you."

Levi's heart started racing and his face heated up as he watched Eren go. And though he was on cloud nine, the second Eren left, he bolted into his home, knowing he had business to tend to.

A half hour of google searches, twenty minutes of deep Internet dives and ten minutes of gawking at Eren's picture on Wikipedia later, he was dialing up the first person who needed to hear the news. 

They answered on the fourth ring. "Hey, Levi, what's up?"

"Hanji, it all makes sense now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too weird or poorly written. 
> 
> I wasn't sure where to go after the first chapter but one thing I was sure of was I wanted to show a little background on the diet water and where the fuck he has all the money for his strange orders.
> 
> If you liked this it would mean a lot if you left a comment or kudos! I'm sorry for any errors, I don't edit. My tumblrs are dr-s--art and the-witch-daddy. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
